1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus arranged to detachably mount a lens unit and to a lens unit which is detachable to the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an auto-focus system of an image pickup apparatus, a system in which a value of sharpness of a picture detected from an image signal obtained by photoelectrically converting an object image by an image pickup element or the like is set to an AF evaluation value and a focus lens position is controlled so as to maximize the AF evaluation value (hereinbelow, such a system is referred to as a TVAF system) is a main stream.
The AF evaluation value of the TVAF system is generally formed by using a level of a high frequency component of the image signal extracted by a band-pass filter of some bands. FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a relation between the focus lens position and the AF evaluation value in the TVAF system. In the case where an ordinary object image is photographed, the AF evaluation value increases as an in-focus state approaches and a point at which its level becomes maximum is set to an in-focus position as illustrated in FIG. 2.
The Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-9130 discloses such a technique that in a video camera arranged to detachably mount a lens unit, in a camera main body, a main body (camera) microcomputer transmits a focus signal extracted from an image signal to the lens unit and a lens microcomputer in the lens unit makes AF control. The lens microcomputer controls the drive of a focus lens on the basis of the received focus signal.
On the other hand, such a system in which a microcomputer in a camera decides drive control of a focus lens on the basis of an extracted focus signal and transmits a drive command of the focus lens to a lens microcomputer is also presumed. In the case of executing the wobbling operation by using a vertical synchronization signal synchronized with exposure of an image pickup element, it is necessary to stop the focus lens during the charge accumulation to generate the focus signal. Therefore, timing at which the focus lens is movable is restricted within a time during which the charge accumulation to form the focus signal is not performed. Consequently, the lens microcomputer has to complete the movement of the focus lens during such timing in accordance with an instruction from the camera microcomputer. However, if the focus lens cannot reach a target position instructed from the camera microcomputer within the time, there is a fear that the camera microcomputer cannot make focus adjustment control by using the proper AF evaluation value.